A Nightmare at the Palm Woods
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: "You guys ever hear of the Springwood slasher?" "What was his name?" "Freddy Krueger." Logan tells a story he was told as a kid and starts to have nightmares again. Soon enough Palm Woods residence start dying off. It's up to Logan to find out how Freddy got there and how to get rid of him. Can he do it before Freddy kills everyone he loves? Pre BTR season 3 Post Final Nightmare
1. Chapter 1: Springwood

**Nightmare at the Palm Woods **

**Chapter 1: Springwood**

The four boys of Big Time Rush stepped off their bus and looked around. They were in a small town in Ohio, that much they knew. Their bus had to refuel and the boys needed a break. They had been touring for over a month now, and they were glad to have a few days off.

"Where are we?" James asked looking around.

"No idea," Carlos said. The town looked pretty empty, but that was to be expected at this late hour. It was the after sunset and they had no show tonight and they were glad.

"Welcome to Springwood Ohio, dogs," Gustavo said as he and Kelly walked up to the boys.

"Springwood?" Logan asked turning around to face the two, a look of shock on his face.

"Yep," Kelly said smiling.

"I can't be here," Logan said quickly, "we need to go," he said fear evident in his voice.

"Relax Logie, it's just a refueling stop, we'll leave soon," Kendall said slinging his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Yeah, it shouldn't take more than an hour tops," Kelly said.

"An hour?" Logan asked his eyes going wide.

"Relax Logie," Kendall said, "it's no big deal," he said.

"I don't like this place," Logan said, "I didn't like it as a kid either," he said as he turned and walked back onto the bus.

"As a kid?" Kendall asked as he followed Logan back onto the bus with the others.

"I don't like this place, I never have and I never will. You can blame my grandmother for that," Logan said.

"What are you talking about?" Kelly asked. Logan sighed and fell onto the couch of the bus.

"My grandma Maggie lived here and we used to visit her during the summer. Every time I came here I had nightmares and she only fueled the fire by telling me stories of the history of Springwood and why I was having the nightmares," Logan said shaking his head.

"Why were you having the nightmares?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know, but grandma said it was because of a man who used to live here way back when," Logan said.

"You gonna tell us more or leave us hanging?" James asked.

"It's just a story my grandma told me to freak me out," Logan said shaking his head.

"Tell us," Carlos said excitedly.

"You guys ever hear of the Springwood slasher?" Logan asked.

"No," James said shaking his head. The others shook their heads as well.

"Ok years ago there was this man, he was known as the Springwood slasher. He killed the children of Springwood, most of them lived on Elm Street. He was charged and arrested but someone forgot to sign a warrant or something and he was freed on a technicality," Logan said.

"Are you for real right now?" James asked.

"Yes, this is real and that's what makes it even more scarier," Logan said.

"There's got to be more to the story," Carlos said.

"Yes, the outraged parents found him and burned him alive for what he had done. They burned him and took the remains and hid them and no one told a soul, until years later," Logan said.

"He wasn't really dead?" James asked.

"He had a son who wanted revenge right?" Carlos asked.

"No, he came back, started to kill off the Elm Street kids one by one in their dreams until there was none left, and then he moved on and tried to leave Springwood by attaching to his daughter that didn't know about him," Logan said

"Your grandma told you this story because?" Kendall asked.

"She was trying to warn me that he was never really gone, she said as long as fear existed he would be back," Logan said.

"You don't believe that do you?" James asked.

"No, grandma Maggie was a bit crazy," Logan said, "but I had nightmares of this man dressed in a red and green sweater and he always wore this ratty old hat," he said.

"What was his name?" Kendall asked.

"Freddy Krueger," Logan said.

"You had nightmares though?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, every time I came here," Logan said, "until one summer they stopped. Actually I stopped having dreams all together," he said.

"Stopped having dreams?" Kelly asked confused.

"Yep, they just stopped happening, it wasn't until the end of our visit that I found out why," Logan said.

"Why?" Kendall asked curiously.

"My grandma had been slipping me Hypnocil before bed," Logan said.

"Isn't that a dream suppressant," Kelly asked. Logan nodded his head.

"It stopped the dreams, but my dad didn't approve and he and grandma Maggie got into a big fight and we left and I haven't been here since," Logan said.

"Because of that you don't like it here," Kendall asked. Logan nodded his head.

"The nightmares always seemed so real and they freaked me out, grandma Maggie telling me about Freddy didn't help," Logan said.

"Well we're only here for an hour so don't worry," Kelly said as the door opened and the bus driver stepped onto the bus.

"How much longer until we leave?" Kelly asked.

"There's a hold up, we need a new belt in the engine and the auto shop isn't open until tomorrow morning," the driver said.

"Of course," Logan said falling back into the couch.

"It's one night Logan, it's no big deal," Kendall said.

"You don't get it Kendall," Logan said jumping up and walking away. He headed to the back of the bus away from the others. Kendall groaned and followed the brunette.

"Logan, I'm sorry," Kendall said.

"It's ok, I shouldn't have snapped," Logan said, "it's just I remember those nightmares and they really freak me out," he said.

"That was then, who says you're going to have them now," Kendall said.

"Yeah, you're probably right, it was probably just form hearing the stories," Logan said.

"Besides, you have me here to protect you now," Kendall said smiling. Logan smiled and nodded his head. He took a step closer to the blonde and pecked him on the lips. They walked back to the front of the bus where James and Carlos were sitting down on the couch.

"Kelly and Gustavo are talking to the driver outside," James said.

"We're stuck here aren't we?" Logan asked.

"Looks like it," James said.

"This is just great," Logan said as he sank down onto the couch.

"Relax Logie, that was years ago, things are different now," Kendall said. Logan sighed and nodded his head. He hoped Kendall was right. He remembered his nightmares from this town all to vividly.

-Nightmare at the Palm Woods-

Logan was sitting at the small table on the bus. The guys were all sleeping and Logan was awake. He didn't want to sleep. He knew if he fell asleep he would have a nightmare. He didn't want to have a nightmare. If he fell asleep they would come back.

Logan sighed as he thought back to his childhood. He remembered his grandma insisting that Freddy was real and that Logan better not sleep. She had warned him that when he got older things would change. The nightmare would become real, she had said. Logan had no idea what that meant. Logan had brushed her off like his father had. Nightmares weren't real, they were nightmares. There were just bad dreams.

"Logie."

Logan looked up and saw Kendall walking down the small hallway towards him. He mentally cursed. He knew Kendall was going to try and make him sleep.

"Hey," Logan said scooting over to make room for the blonde on the bench beside him. Kendall slid into the seat next to him.

"What are you still doing up?" Kendall asked.

"I can't sleep," Logan said looking away from the blonde.

"Logan," Kendall said.

"No, I know, I was a kid back then and dreaming of the stories I was told," Logan said, "but I just don't want to have another nightmare," he said.

"You've got to relax," Kendall said, "nightmares are just that, nightmares and nothing more," he said.

"You don't get it, you've never had a dream like that," Logan said. He remembered his nightmares form his childhood all too well. They had scared him then and they scared him now just thinking about them.

"Come on, Logan we've got a show in two days and you need sleep," Kendall said.

"I'll sleep tomorrow, when we're out of this stupid town," Logan said.

"Logan, please don't make me worry about you," Kendall said.

"It's sweet that you worry, really, but I am fine," Logan said leaning and pecking the blonde on the lips.

"Will you two shut up, I am trying to sleep," James hollered. Logan smiled and shook his head. Kendall laughed.

"Sorry for interrupting your beauty sleep Jamie, god knows you need all the help you can get," Logan teased.

"Very funny Mitchell," James hollered.

"Thanks I try," Logan hollered back. Kendall laughed and placed a hand of Logan's mouth.

"Sorry, James we'll try and keep it down," Kendall said.

"You better," James threatened. Logan then licked Kendall's hand. Kendall held his hand firm.

"I've had your tongue in my mouth that won't gross me out," Kendall said. Logan stopped and lightly bit Kendall's palm causing the blonde to gasp and draw his hand away from Kendall's mouth.

"Go back to sleep, Kendall, I'll be fine," Logan said.

"No, you have to sleep too," Kendall said.

"I can't," Logan said.

"Come on Logie, you know I worry about you," Kendall said.

"Fine, I'll sleep," Logan sighed. He knew this was a battle he wasn't going to win. He and Kendall made their way back to the bunks. Kendall climbed back into his bunk and Logan climbed into his.

He was only doing this to make Kendall happy. He knew as soon as he fell asleep the nightmares would come back. Logan laid there his eyes feeling heavy. He fought it for as long as he could, but eventually sleep over took him.

**This is just a short intro for my Halloween type fic. I will work hard to get this out as fast as possible. My goal is to have it done by Halloween, but I make to promises. I suck at updating sometimes. I hope you all like this idea, if not oh well, I will keep posting anyways. I've been on a Nightmare on Elm Street kick thanks to a friend who shall remain nameless. I really hope you guys like this though. Also I have a poll up on my profile so please go check it out and vote. I can't decide what to do and I need help. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares

**Ok wow the respones to this was a bit unexpected. I would like to thank everyone who faved and alerted this. I would also like to thank**_WindowsDown22, Scarlett, Dand2184, lilygirl42001, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, smile. its. good. for. you., pale-red-lips, sylasbadass, AkireAlev, and Vampire-Goth-Girl _**for taking the extra time to review. That means so much to me so thank you. **

**Chapter 2: Nightmares**

Kendall looked around. He was on a street. He had no idea where he was. Nothing looked familiar to him. He heard children singing an eerie song. He sounded a lot like, one, two buckle my shoe, but it was different. He listened closely.

_"One, two, Freddy's coming for you."_

Kendall wondered who Freddy was. He then remembered what Logan had told him earlier. He was a killer from the seventies. He had been burned alive. Why would the kids be singing about him, maybe this was something they sang when they knew Freddy was coming, or something Freddy told the kids he murdered.

Kendall looked down the street and saw a little girl. She seemed to be staring at something. His curiosity got the best of him and he started walking towards her.

_"Three, four, better lock your door."_

James reached the little girl and looked down at her. She was standing in front of a big house. James looked at the house for a moment. It was old by the looks of it. The windows were boarded up, and the door was red with the paint peeling off. The exterior was once white he could tell.

James stood there looking at the house. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to go in at all. It looked too scary, but at the same time something was telling him to go in to the house. He wasn't sure what to do. He was torn. He was in a trance. He didn't know what to do.

_"Five, six, grab your crucifix."_

"Hey mister."

Carlos looked down at the little girl. She was tiny, maybe five or six. She had curly blonde hair and looked innocent.

"What's your name?" she asked looking up at Carlos.

_"Seven, eight, better stay up late."_

"My name is Logan what's yours?" Logan asked. He looked down and the girl was gone. He looked up and noticed he was no longer outside the house. He was in a boiler room of some sort.

_"Nine, ten, never sleep again."_

Logan jumped back as steam shot out of a pipe in front of him. His heart was racing. He had no idea what was going on. He then heard the thing that nearly made his heart stop.

He heard the screech of claws on pipes. He whipped around and saw a shadow disappear. His heart continued to race as he backed away from where the shadow had been. He knew who that shadow belonged to.

"Looking for someone?" a deep voice asked. Logan jumped and turned around. There standing before him was the terror from his nightmares as a child, the Springwood slasher, Freddy Krueger.

"You're-you're not real," Logan stammered as he backed away from the burnt man. He swallowed hard and turned to run.

"Oh but aren't I?" Freddy asked as he advanced on the brunette. Logan turned down another path and ran right into Freddy. Logan let out a scream as Freddy picked him up by the scruff of his shirt.

"No you're not, you're just a figment of my imagination, my mom told me so," Logan said closing his eyes. He wanted to wake up so badly.

"If I weren't real could I do this," Freddy asked as he lifted his hand and nicked Logan's cheek. Logan's eyes shot open. He was panting and covered in a cold sweat. He looked to his side and saw Kendall, James, and Carlos who were all standing beside his bunk.

"Dude are you ok?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, you were shouting in your sleep," James said.

"Logie you're bleeding," Kendall said pointing to Logan's cheek. Logan brought his hand up to his cheek. He looked at his hand and saw the blood.

"I must've scratched myself in my sleep," Logan said looking at his hand. He slipped out of his bunk and went to the bathroom. He washed the blood off his hand and cheek. He stood there for a moment. He was bleeding there Freddy had nicked him. He had to have done it to himself, that was the only explanation.

"Logan," Kendall said. Logan walked out of the bathroom.

"I had a nightmare," Logan said simply, "just like I told you I would. I don't know what it is about this place, but every time I come here I have nightmares," he said shaking his head. He walked to the couch and sat down. He hadn't even meant to fall asleep. He had been trying to stay awake so he didn't have a nightmare.

"Logan, it's all in your head, you thought you'd have a nightmare so you had one," Kendall said.

"The fact is I still had a nightmare," Logan said shaking his head. He looked away from his friends. He knew they wouldn't understand.

"What is about the guy you told us about?" Carlos asked sitting down next to Logan.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head.

"What's he look like?" Carlos asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Logan said standing up. He really didn't want to talk. It would lead to the guys teasing him for being such a wimp.

"He's burnt, isn't he?" Carlos asked.

"I already told you he was burnt to death," Logan said walking away from the other three.

"He wears a glove," Kendall said.

"Yeah, with claws," James said. Logan turned to look at his friends. He did not tell the guys that. He had made sure to keep that detail from them.

"You're not the only one who had a nightmare," Kendall said walking over to Logan.

"Don't humor me," Logan said.

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you," Carlos said.

"Three, four, better lock your door," James said.

"Five, six, grab your crucifix," Kendall said.

"Where did you hear that?" Logan asked turning around to look at his friends. That was another thing he had kept from them.

"In my dream," Kendall said. James and Carlos nodded their heads.

"Guys this isn't something to joke about," Logan said.

"We're not joking," Carlos said.

"Don't, I was talking in my sleep wasn't I?" Logan asked angrily. He could not believe them right now. They could be so mean when they wanted to be.

"No, there was these kids singing," James said.

"We were talking about it when you started to whimper and then you screamed," Kendall said.

"It's this damn place," Logan said.

"Ok, look we've only got a few more hours before we have to be up again and on the road," Carlos said.

"I suggest we go back to sleep and talk about this later when we're all rested," James said.

"Go ahead," Logan said, "I'm too wound up," he said.

"I am going back to sleep," Carlos said.

"Me too," James said. They stood and walked to their bunks. Kendall remained seated.

"What about you?" Logan asked.

"If you're up I'll stay up," Kendall said.

"I am not going back to sleep until we're on the road again," Logan said. He didn't want to have another nightmare.

"Fine, fine," Kendall said, "I'll stay up with you too," he said.

"You know, I know a fun way to pass the time," Logan said smirking at the blonde as he leaned closer.

"We are not having sex," Kendall said.

"We are still awake," Carlos hollered at the two.

"I wasn't talking about full on sex, dork, I was thinking maybe making out," Logan said. Kendall smiled and leaned in closer to the brunette.

"Maybe," Kendall said his lips so close to Logan's he could feel his breath. "Maybe not," he said pulling back as Logan leaned into kiss him. Logan pouted and Kendall laughed. He leaned in and captured Logan's lips with his. Logan smiled into the kiss and pulled Kendall back so they were laying on the couch together with Kendall on top. Kendall started to kiss his way down Logan's neck. He sucked gently.

"You know the rules, no hickeys while on tour, where anyone can see them," Logan gasped. Kendall pulled off Logan and pouted.

"Fine," he said. He moved back to Logan's lips while his hands slipped under Logan's shirt. Logan moaned into the blonde's mouth. Once Logan's shirt exposed his stomach, his hands moved down to Logan's jeans.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked as Kendall started to kiss his stomach.

"Giving you a hickey where only I can see," Kendall said as he exposed Logan's hip a little bit. He trailed his kisses down to Logan's hip. He then sunk his teeth into the flesh. Logan gasped and moaned. He slapped a hand over his mouth and looked to the bunk towards the bunks. He wasn't sure if the guys were sleeping again or not. Kendall started to suck on the sensitive skin causing Logan to moan into his hand.

"Will you two keep it down we are trying to sleep," James hollered.

"Can't make any promises," Kendall hollered back as he climbed back up so he and Logan were face to face. Logan grabbed the blonde's face and pulled him into a kiss.

-Nightmare at the Palm Woods-

Logan yawned as James and Carlos moved around the small kitchen of the bus getting their breakfast ready. Kendall was getting him some food since Logan was a bit sluggish since he hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Logan, you ok?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head.

"This is what you get for staying up dude," James said.

"Yeah, and a fat lip is what you'll get for being an ass," Logan said.

"Calm down," James said.

"He gets pissy when he doesn't get much sleep," Kendall said, "messing with him is not what you want to do right now if you value how your face looks," Kendall said as he sat down with two heated up breakfast burritos. He set one in front of Logan. Logan scooted over to make room for Kendall. Kendall sat down next to him.

"When are we leaving?" Logan asked.

"I don't know, Kelly hasn't texted me back, but they were with the driver at the auto shop down the street," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head and grabbed his food. He took a bite of the hot food. "Careful that's hot," Kendall said.

"A little late there Ken?" Logan asked.

"Sorry," Kendall said. Logan just gave the blonde a small smile and set his food down. He was a little more awake then he had been previously.

"Wait, you get mad at me but not him?" James asked.

"It's because I'm his boyfriend," Kendall said smiling.

"Yeah, I threaten him and he threatens back," Logan said.

"What's he do withhold sex?" Carlos asked teasingly.

"Yep," Logan said nodding his head. Kendall smacked him upside the head. Logan knew Kendall got embarrassed that he talked about sex so casually. "Beside it's not like we're going to get to do it for awhile cause someone can't keep quiet," he said looking over at the blonde.

"He wasn't being loud last night," James said.

"He bit me what was I supposed to do?" Logan asked.

"Ok shut up," Kendall said blushing. The door opened and Kelly and Gustavo walked onto the bus.

"Ok boys, we've got everything we need and we should be out of here in an hour tops, hopefully before anyone spots the bus," Kelly said.

"Well it's summer so most kids won't be up at seven in the morning," Carlos said.

"Unless of course their nerds like Logan, who were up everyday a six even in the summer," James teased.

"Fuck off Diamond," Logan said. He looked at Kendall who rolled his eyes and stood up. Logan stood up and started to walk towards the back of the bus.

"Logie your breakfast," Kendall said.

"I'm not hungry," Logan said as he walked into the back lounge and shut the door behind him. He fell down onto the couch in there. He leaned back on the couch trying not to think about his nightmare.

Soon his mind became blank and he started to nod off. His head dropped to the side and Logan sat up straight. He shook his head and tried to wake himself up. He felt the bus jerk and start to move. He smiled and stood up. They were leaving finally.

He walked out to the front of the bus and saw the guys sitting around the table talking.

"Hey Logie," Kendall said smiling at him.

"Hey man," James said smiling as well.

"Are we leaving finally?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said. Logan smiled and sat down next to the blonde.

A high squeak made Logan jump and he looked up and saw Carlos standing by the counter.

"My bad," Carlos said.

"Why are you so jumpy?" James asked.

"You know why," Logan snapped.

"What's got you so wound up?" James asked arching an eyebrow at Logan. Logan looked at James confused. He was acting so different form just a few minutes ago.

"Real funny, Diamond," Logan said as he looked out the window. He noticed the town was moving by. He was glad to be leaving. He then noticed the bus was slowing down. He frowned. "What's going on?" he asked. The bus slowed to a stop. Logan looked out the window and saw the house he never wanted to see.

There out the window was, 1428 Elm Street. Logan's eyes went wide with fear. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to get out of this town as soon as possible.

"Logan, what's wrong?" Kendall asked. Logan just jumped up and ran to the front of the bus. Logan reached the driver. He was wearing a dark hat that Logan hadn't seen on him before.

"Why aren't we leaving?" Logan asked.

"Because," a deep voice said. Logan jumped back as the driver stood up. He turned around and Logan let out squeak. "I need you here," Freddy said.

"You're not real," Logan said shaking his head as he back up away from Freddy.

"You keep saying that, but you know it's not true," Freddy said his eyes traveling to Logan's cheek.

"This is a nightmare and I scratched myself in my sleep," Logan said. He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince. Was he trying to convince his personal boogeyman or himself. His legs hit the couch and he fell.

Logan opened his eyes and he was on the floor in the back lounge. He sat up as the door opened and Kendall came into the room with Carlos and James behind him.

"Logan, what happened?" Kendall asked worriedly.

"I fell asleep and fell off the couch," Logan said pointing to the couch.

"Well, we're leaving," Kendall said.

"We are?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded his head. Logan sighed relieved. He wanted to get out of this town and forget his nightmares.

**So there you go chapter 2. I just want to say this story take place before season three of BTR and after the sixth movie in the Nightmare franchise titled, Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare. Also I have a poll up on my profile so please go check it out and vote. I can't decide what to do and I need help. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	3. Chapter 3 Wlecome back to the Palm Woods

**Ok wow the respones to this was a bit unexpected. I would like to thank everyone who faved and alerted this. I would also like to than****k**_ winterschild11, __WindowsDown22, Dand2184, Vampire-Goth-Girl, smile. its. good. for. you., Mystery Girl 911, sylasbadass, lilygirl42001, kat4543, Scarlett, AkireAlev, and CUTE CARGAN LOVE _**for taking the extra time to review. That means so much to me so thank you. **

**Chapter 3: Welcome Back to the Palm Woods**

_Two months later…_

Logan smiled as he got off the tour bus with Kendall, James, and Carlos. They were all back at the Palm Woods after three months of almost nonstop shows all over the world. They were international now and they were excited for some down at the Palm Woods now.

"Relaxing for the next few days is gonna be fun," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head. He hadn't had any nightmares since they left Springwood and he was excited to be home.

"I am looking forward to pool time," James said.

"Yeah, but our cred will be gone again," Carlos said.

"Oh yeah," James said. The two sighed.

"I am looking forward to no more fans right now," Logan said as they started for the entrance of the Palm Woods. They walked in and were greeted by their friends holding a banner and screaming, "Welcome back!"

"Maybe things will be different this time," James said. They walked over to their friends and gave them hugs.

"Logan," Camille said smiling at the brunette. She ran over to hi and practically tackled him. Logan caught her and managed to stay standing.

"You'd think I'd be used to this by now," Logan said as he set Camille down.

"You'd also think I wouldn't get jealous," Kendall said.

"Oh knock it off," Camille said laughing. "I am don't like him like that anymore," she said smiling.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I like you tackling my boyfriend," Kendall said placing his arm around Logan's shoulder.

"Boyfriend?"

Kendall turned and saw Jo standing a few feet away from them. His eyes went wide.

"Jo," Logan said shocked. She looked between the two. Logan pushed Kendall's arm off his shoulders. Jo turned and ran. Kendall stood there looking at Logan. "Go talk to her," Logan said.

"And fast," Camille said. Kendall nodded and ran after her. He found her hiding in a cabana.

"Jo," Kendall said.

"Was I foolish to think we could pick up right where we left off?" Jo asked looking down at the table she was sitting next to. "I mean I knew things might've changed," she added.

"Getting over you was hard," Kendall said.

"You think it was easy leaving you, especially after you ran through an airport to give me a good bye kiss," Jo said.

"I know, but you were gone and I needed to move on with my life and Logan helped with that. He made me see there were others out there," Kendall said.

"Logan swooped in once I left?" Jo asked.

"No, he was a friend and I saw heartbreak once more before I found love with him," Kendall said. "Look, Jo I am sorry, but I love Logan now," he said as he sat down across from her.

"I know, I guess you two were always a bit touchy feely more so than with the other two," Jo said looking up at Kendall.

"So can we still be friends?" Kendall asked.

"Of course," Jo said smiling at the blonde. She stood up and pulled Kendall up as well. She pulled him into a hug. Kendall smiled and hugged her back. They both walked out of the cabana and saw Logan and Camille sitting at a table together with four smoothies. Logan smiled when he saw Kendall. Kendall and Jo walked over to the two.

"Hey," Camille said to Jo as she stood up and hugged the girl.

"Hey Jo," Logan said shyly as Kendall sat down next to him.

"Hey Logan, he's all yours," Jo said. Logan smiled at her.

"You're ok with this?" Logan asked.

"Not just yet, but I will be," Jo said, "cherish what you've got though," she added.

"I do," Logan said smiling as Kendall placed his arm around Logan.

"We got you guys smoothies," Camille said pointing to the two extra smoothies. Kendall smiled and grabbed one.

"So how was tour?" Jo asked.

"Fun," Kendall said, "our stage setup was awesome and the who was amazing," he said.

"It was," Logan said nodding his head.

"I wish I could've seen it," Jo said.

"So what are you doing back here? Shouldn't you be filming the sequel to your movie?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, about that," Jo said.

"What happened?" Camille asked.

"Well the test audiences hated their first film and burned the placed down and the sequels were cancelled," Jo said.

"Oh," Kendall said. Jo nodded her head. The four were silent for a moment before Carlos and James ran up to the two.

"Dude, I just got like six new girl's numbers and-Jo?" James said.

"What are you doing here I thought you were in New Zealand," Carlos said.

"I was, but the movies were cancelled," Jo said shrugging.

"Oh, well welcome back," Carlos said looking over at Kendall.

"She already knows," Kendall said.

"Oh good, this could've gotten really awkward," James said. Kendall laughed and shook his head. James and Carlos sat down to discuss their tour.

-Nightmare at the Palm Woods-

Kendall looked down at the paper before him. He had to get the thought out of his head. Drawing it was the only way. Kendall looked over at Logan who was sleeping and got to work. If he got it out of his mind he'd be able to sleep.

Kendall started drawing. He drew the house that had been in his dreams ever since he had gotten back to the Palm Woods a few days ago. It was the same house he had dreamt about in Springwood. He didn't know why he was even thinking about it.

He heard whimpering behind him. He turned and saw Logan moving about in his sleep.

-Nightmare at the Palm Woods-

Logan was in the boiler room again. He didn't understand why he was here. He had left Springwood. Logan started down the narrow passage. He needed to find a way out of this place. He heard the screech of metal on concrete.

Logan whipped around. Standing there at the end of the passage was Freddy. Logan's eyes went wide in shock. He wasn't supposed to be here. According to grandma Maggie Freddy couldn't leave Springwood.

Logan turned and ran down the passage and turned the corner. He wanted to get a much distance between them as possible. He turned a corner and looked over his shoulder. He wished he hadn't though. Freddy was right behind him. Logan looked a head and turned down the next hallway and ran into a dead end. Logan turned around and saw Freddy's shadow coming closer. Logan swallowed his fear as Freddy appeared in front of him.

"Krueger," Logan said.

"Hey there little piggy, it's been quite awhile," Freddy said as he started moving closer to Logan.

"You're not real," Logan said firmly. Freddy just laughed and threw his head back. "You're supposed to be in Springwood," Logan said backing into the wall as far as he could. He just pressed himself into the wall. The pipes beside him were letting off steam.

Logan looked around. He needed to wake up. He saw the pipe and touched it. It was hot. He looked at Freddy who had lifted his clawed hand and was about to bring it down. Logan lifted one arm to shield him and threw his other arm onto the pipe and screamed as pain hit him.

Logan sat up in his bed screaming. He thrashed a bit before he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He froze thinking it was Freddy and he was over.

"Logie, are you ok?"

Logan looked over his shoulder at Kendall.

"It was just a dream Logie," Kendall said. The door burst open and James and Carlos ran into the room followed shortly by Mrs. Knight and Katie.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Logie had a nightmare," Kendall said. His hand moved down Logan's arm. Logan hissed and jerked his arm away form Kendall.

"That hurt," Logan said. Kendall grabbed Logan's arm and looked at it. There were four scratches on his arm.

"What did you do?" Kendall and Logan asked one another. They looked at one another confused. Logan thought while he was thrashing Kendall might've scratched him by mistake.

"Logan, come on we need to clean you're cut," Mrs. Knight said, "everyone else back to bed," she said. James, Carlos, and Katie made their way back to their rooms. Logan and Kendall followed Mrs. Knight out to the kitchen. Mrs. Knight got the first aid kit out.

"What happened boys?" She asked looking at them.

"Logan was thrashing around either I scratch him when I tried to calm him down or he scratched himself again," Kendall said.

"Again?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"On tour Logan scratched himself once, it was no big deal," Kendall said.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head.

"This doesn't look like a big deal?" Mrs. Knight asked as she grabbed Logan's bleeding arm. She looked at it. "It doesn't look like Logan could've done this himself," she said looking at the angle of the cuts.

"Sorry Logie," Kendall said hanging his head.

"It's ok Ken, you didn't mean to," Logan said. Mrs. Knight cleaned Logan's arm and went back to bed telling the boys to do the same.

They both walked back to their bedroom. Logan walked over to his bed and sat down. Kendall walked over to his desk and shut his lamp off. He walked over to Logan's bed and sat down.

"Want to talk about it?" Kendall asked.

"Not really," Logan said.

"Let's go to sleep then," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head. He laid down and Kendall moved to get up. Logan grabbed his arm.

"Lay with me?" Logan asked.

"Of course," Kendall said smiling at the brunette. He stood and grabbed his pillow from his bed and returned to Logan's bed. He laid down next to the brunette. Logan quickly rolled over and cuddled into Kendall. Kendall kissed the top of Logan's head and wrapped his arms around him.

-Nightmare at the Palm Woods-

Jennifer walked down the hallway of the Palm Woods alone. Blonde Jennifer and Curly haired Jennifer were off in their own apartments, as it was past ten o'clock at night and they needed sleep. Jennifer had just wanted to go to the lobby to get something to snack on, but the trip to the elevator was taking longer than she remembered.

Jennifer knew if the other Jennifers knew about this they would be upset with her. They had all agreed to never eat after nine at night. She had done this more than once though. She had an occasional craving and gave into it. She was only human and had to eat sometimes. Besides it wasn't like she pigged out. She knew as an actress/singer/dancer she had a figure she needed to keep.

She eventually reached the lobby and made her way to the vending machine. She pulled some money out of her pocket as she looked into the vending machine trying to decide on what she wanted.

She head a loud screeching noise, almost like nails on a chalk board. She turned around and didn't see anyone at all. She shook it off as it being late and her mind playing tricks on her. She turned back to the vending machine. She finally decided on fruit smackers. She put the money into the vending machine and it rejected her dollar. She frowned and grabbed her dollar.

She heard movement behind her. She turned around and saw she was alone. She shook her head and turned back around and tried once again to get her dollar into the machine. She heard movement again, only this time it was closer.

Jennifer turned around. "Ok who's there?" she called out. She got no response. She heard something down the hall to her right. She moved to look down the hall and again so no one. "Ok who's out there? Camille is that you?" she hollered. She got no response. She turned back to the vending machine and tried her dollar again. It took the dollar this time.

Jennifer looked over her shoulder making sure no one was watching her. She turned and pressed the number of her treat. She looked over her shoulder once more. She didn't see anyone. She crouched down to grab her snack while still looking over her shoulder. She reached into the vending machine without looking and searched around. She felt something brush her hand and turned around. There in the machine was a man. He was horribly burned and wore an ugly red and green sweater.

Jennifer jumped back as the mad seemed to step through the glass.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing eating this late at night," the man asked. Jennifer just stood there in pure shock. "What's the matter cat got you're tongue?" he asked. Jennifer turned and bolted for the stairs. She ran up to her apartment. She didn't look back to see if she as being followed or not. She just knew that she had to get away from this man. She felt a hand grab her and pulled her back. She slipped and fell down the stairs.

She heard footsteps coming down towards her. She looked up and saw the man walking down the stairs. Jennifer tried to stand up but felt a pain in her leg and looked at it. She saw it was broken and saw blood. She scooted away from the man.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Jennifer asked.

"Just your soul," the man replied. He lifted his hand and Jennifer said the glove he was wearing had claws on it. She tried to back away from the man as he brought his claw down on her. She screamed as he slashed her arm. Jennifer screamed as he continued to slash her.

-Nightmare at the Palm Woods-

Logan, Kendall, James, and Carlos all stood in the lobby as the medical examiners moved about. They were taking a body away in a body bag. The boys had heard rumors and didn't believe them until they got down to the lobby. They spotted two of the Jennifers and walked over to them.

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

"Jennifer is dead," blonde Jennifer said tears in her eyes.

"They are saying she fell down the stairs and bled out but she had too many cutes to have just fallen," Curly haired Jennifer said.

"Cuts?" Logan asked confused. Both Jennifers nodded their heads. Logan looked at the body bag as it was rolled away.

"We were just taking the stairs down to the lobby and we found her," Blonde Jennifer said shaking her head.

"Whoever did this was psychotic," curly haired Jennifer said. "The cuts were always in groups of four, almost like claw marks," she said.

"The police what are they doing?" Carlos asked.

"Investigating it as a homicide until they can prove otherwise," blonde Jennifer said. The guys nodded their heads.

"Oh my god what happened here?" Camille asked as she, Lucy, and Jo stepped off the elevator together.

"Jennifer was killed last night," Carlos said slowly. The other two nodded their heads.

"Ok, will you all move on there is nothing to see here," Mr. Bitters said walking out of his office. He wanted people out of the lobby so the police and corner could do their jobs. The guys and the girls all moved out to the pool.

"This is just so odd," curly haired Jennifer said, "I mean first the nightmare and then this,"

"Nightmare?" Logan asked.

"Logan had a nightmare too," Kendall said.

"It was no big deal," curly haired Jennifer said waving her hand. Logan kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to say anything and freak anyone out.

**So there you go chapter 3. One death down a few more to go. I hope you are enjoying this. I am having fun writing it. Also I went through a break up recently. I will try not to let it affect my writing, but it might and I am sorry. But go ahead and review. I hope to get my next chapter out soon. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	4. Chapter 4: Crazy

**Ok wow the respones to this was a bit unexpected. I would like to thank everyone who faved and alerted this. I would also like to than****k**_ AkireAlev, Mystery Girl 911, Vampire-Goth-Girl, winterschild11, __WindowsDown22, Dand2184, smile. its. good. for. you., lilygirl42001, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, and TaylerMaslow _**for taking the extra time to review. That means so much to me so thank you. **

**Chapter 4: Crazy **

Blonde Jennifer was sitting alone in her apartment. She couldn't believe that her best friend was dead. There was no suspects either, or anything that pointed to anyone. She just wanted to be alone and her friends understood that.

She sighed and grabbed a magazine from her coffee table and started reading. She hadn't slept since yesterday. She hadn't been able to sleep because every time she closed her eyes she saw Jennifer's dead body haunting her.

"Jennifer."

Jennifer's head snapped up and she saw a bloody body in a body bag standing before her. It took her only a few seconds before she realized it was Jennifer. She screamed and she jumped up and ran from her apartment. She ran into someone and knocked them over.

"Watch where you're going!" the man yelled. Jennifer looked back and saw a man in a red and green sweater that reminded her of her nightmare the night before.

Jennifer just continued to run. She reached the other Jennifer's apartment and knocked.

"What's the matter Jennifer scared?" a deep gravelly voice asked. Jennifer looked and saw the man from her nightmare the night before. She backed into the door which wasn't opening.

"Jennifer," she hollered. She started to pound on the door. She looked over her shoulder and saw the man getting closer. "JENNIFER!" she screamed. The door opened to reveal curly haired Jennifer.

"What are you doing here?" Jennifer looked over her shoulder and the man was gone.

"I was being chased," Jennifer said.

"Oh," the other Jennifer said. Jennifer nodded her head. "By who?" she asked as she pulled Jennifer into a hug.

"This guy," Jennifer said shaking her head. She didn't know what to think right now. She had seen him in her dream the night before, but now he was real. She turned back to talk to Jennifer and the man was there. She screamed and the man grabbed her by her throat.

"Such a pretty little thing, aren't ya," he said. Jennifer grabbed at his hand trying to get him to let go. He lifted his other hand to reveal he was wearing a glove with claws. Her eyes went wide in fear.

"No," she gasped out still trying to get him to let go of her. His other hand came down claws first into her chest right near her heart. She screamed out as he stabbed her chest again.

-Nightmare at the Palm Woods-

"Did you hear?" Lucy asked the guys as they walked into the lobby.

"Hear what?" Kendall asked.

"Another Jennifer is dead," Camille said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, apparently she was attacked in her sleep," Jo said.

"That's odd," Carlos said.

"How's the other Jennifer holding up?" Kendall asked.

"Not good, we're about to go see her," Camille said,

"She's freaked that someone is after her," Jo said.

"Well yeah, her friends were killed, I would think the same thing if I were in her position," James said.

"We'll see you guys later," Lucy said. The three girls left and the four boys headed out to the pool. They all sat down. They were silent for a moment.

"Some one's attacking people at the Palm Woods," Kendall said.

"Obviously," James said.

"Look guys we're going to have to be careful," Kendall said ignoring James' comment. The other two nodded their heads in agreement with Kendall.

The four fell silent as they sat there thinking over what had happened. They heard some people walking out to the pool. They turned and saw Jett Stetson, Dak Zevon and Guitar Dude walking into the pool. They were talking about the death of the two Jennifer's.

"It's so strange man," Guitar Dude said.

"I know," Dak said nodding his head. Dak spent more time at the Palm Woods ever since he and Jett had started dating. Jett had become a little less of an asshole since he and Dak started dating, but he still seemed to hate Kendall.

"She was just talking to me about having nightmares of someone trying to kill her," Guitar Dude said.

"Everyone has nightmares," Jett said.

"Dude she knew she was going to be killed," Guitar Dude said.

"She didn't know, she was just paranoid from finding Jennifer killed," Jett said as they all sat down at a table near the guys.

"She told me she had a dream someone was trying to kill her and then the next day she's dead, all I am saying is it's odd," Guitar Dude said putting his hands up.

"You sound scared, what's the matter Dude had a nightmare lately?" Jett asked laughing earning a slap on the arm from Dak.

"Don't be such an ass," Dak scolded his boyfriend.

"What?" Jett asked looking at the other brunette, "it's not like dreams can kill," he said shaking his head.

"Have you been having nightmares Jett?" Logan asked standing up. He walked over to the table.

"Guys can have nightmares too Mitchell," Jett said.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Logan asked again.

"What's it to you?" Jett asked.

"Logie," Kendall said walking over to the brunette. "Come on," he pulled Logan away from the others.

"Kendall," Logan started once they were in the lobby.

"Logan what was that about?" Kendall asked.

"The nightmares, they are a common thread," Logan said.

"Do you have any idea how crazy you sound?" Kendall asked.

"I am serious, both Jennifer's had a nightmare and they were killed, and I've been having nightmares and look," Logan said as he held up his arm to show his bandaged arm.

"I scratched you," Kendall said.

"Kendall I looked at the cut and they are deep and you bite your nails," Logan said.

"what are you saying," Kendall asked.

"There is no way you did this to me," Logan said.

"Logie, you're reading too much into things," Kendall said shaking his head, "now stop this nonsense about killer nightmares and let's go back to the crib," he said.

"But the guys are at the pool," Logan said pointing to the pool.

"Yeah, but I think we should get you back to the crib so you can sleep," Kendall said looking at Logan worriedly.

"I'm not tired," Logan said.

"Logan you haven't slept much lately," Kendall said, "you only got a few hours last night," he said.

"I'm fine," Logan said. He turned and walked back out to the pool. He sat down next to James and Carlos. He noticed Guitar Dude was gone. Dak and Jett were still sitting there quietly talking to one another.

-Nightmare at the Palm Woods-

Kendall pulled Logan into 2J. Logan was practically falling asleep on him. Kendall saw his mother on the couch. She looked at the two and Kendall put his finger to his lips. Kendall brought Logan to their shared room.

Kendall brought Logan over to his bed and laid him down. He kissed him on the forehead and made his way back out to the living room.

"What was that about?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Logan hasn't been sleeping much since we got back, and I thought as long as he's already half asleep I didn't want to wake him," Kendall said. Mrs. Knight nodded her head.

-Nightmare at the Palm Woods-

Jett sighed as he made his way up to his apartment. He had just gotten home from a date with Dak. He really liked Dak, and was glad they were dating, but he was tired. He hadn't been sleeping well the last few nights and Dak had insisted on going out tonight.

Jett walked into his room when there was a knock at his door. Jett sighed and walked back to his door. He opened it and came face to face with Dak.

"What's wrong?" Jett asked.

"My car won't start," Dak said.

"Can't you call a tow truck?" Jett asked playfully. He didn't know what is was about Dak, but he brought out Jett's better side.

"No, I thought I'd crash here tonight and call one tomorrow," Dak said smiling.

"Come in," Jett said smiling. Dak pushed Jett aside and stepped into his apartment.

"Thanks Jett," Dak said.

"Anything for you Dak," Jett said.

"It's hard to believe you're the same guy I started dating only six months ago," Dak said.

"Has it been that long already?" Jett asked.

"Almost," Dak said smiling.

"Tomorrow," Jett said. Dak nodded his head smiling.

"You've changed so much Jett," Dak said as he walked further into the apartment.

"I know, lots of people seem to think so too," Jett said nodding his head.

"I was thinking we need to do something big tomorrow, I mean this is the longest you've ever been in a relationship," Dak said.

"I know, I told you that at our three month mark," Jett said laughing.

"I know, I remember," Dak said, "so are we going to just stand here or are we gonna go to bed?" Dak asked arching an eyebrow at Jett.

"Don't imply something you won't follow through on," Jett warned.

"Jett," Dak started.

"No seriously, I don't know if I can handle the teasing you do," Jett said.

"Who said I was gonna tease," Dak asked as he started for Jett's bedroom. He shed his shirt on the way. Jett stood there a moment in shock. "Jett are you coming or not?" Dak asked as he turned around in the doorway of Jett's bedroom door. He leaned against the frame shirtless.

"Are you serious right now?" Jett asked.

"I am not saying let's have full on sex, we'll save that for tomorrow night, but I'll take care of your problem if you take care of mine," Dak said as he opened his jeans. Jett quickly closed the distance between them.

-Nightmare at the Palm Woods-

Jett gasped as he sat upright in his bed. He looked around and saw Dak laying next to him sleeping. Jett took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He had had another nightmare. He had been teasing Guitar Dude about having them, but he was having them too. He just didn't want to admit the dreams were connected to the murders.

"Jett," Dak said grabbing Jett's arm.

"Yeah?" Jett turned to look at Dak who had his eyes shut.

"Lay back down and go to sleep," Dak said.

"It's morning Dak," Jett said looking down at Dak. Dak sat up and looked at the alarm clock which read; 6:00 AM.

"What are you doing up this early? I know it's our anniversary and all, but it's way too early to be up," Dak whined.

"My dream woke me up," Jett said simply.

"Dream?" Dak asked leaning closer to Jett, "what kind a dream," he asked smiling seductively.

"A nightmare," Jett said, "and it's all Dude's fault," he said.

"You're blaming Guitar Dude for your over active imagination?" Dak asked arching a brow at his boyfriend. Jett nodded his head and got dressed. He started for the door when he heard Dak getting dressed as well.

"Jett, what are you going to do," Dak asked.

"I am just gonna wake up Dude," Jett said as he walked out of his apartment with Dak right behind him.

"Jett leave him be," Dak said.

"No, it's only fair, I mean he gave me a nightmare so I'll wake him up early," Jett said.

"How are you going to get into his apartment," Dak asked.

"I've got a key," Jett said.

"Why do you have a key to Guitar Dude's place?" Dak asked his jealousy showing clearly.

"When he trips out he gets super paranoid and locks his door, and he sometimes needs someone to look after him. He gave me a key so I could help him on those times," Jett said, "the only one I need is you," he added turning to face Dak.

"Sorry if I don't trust you, but you do have a history of dumping people without them knowing their dumped until you turn up at an event with someone new on your arm," Dak said.

"It's not like that with you," Jett said stopping and turning to face Dak. Dak stopped walking as well.

"I really like you Jett, I just don't wanna get hurt," Dak said.

"I won't hurt you," Jett said. He took Dak's face in his hands and kissed the other brunette. Dak melted into the kiss. Jett let go of him. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a firend to harass," Jett said grinning.

"Jett no," Dak said.

"Too late we're here," Jett said. He pulled his keys out and opened the door only for smoke to billow out. The two looked at one another. Jett covered his mouth and walked inside. He saw the couch on fire and ran to get the extinguisher. He put the fire out and saw Guitar Dude's body there burnt.

"Oh my god," Dak said covering his mouth. Jett turned and ushered Dak out of the apartment as he pulled his cell phone out to check for messages.

"Why didn't he call me?" Jett asked.

"I don't know but shouldn't we call an ambulance or something?" Dak asked.

"I'll do it, just go back to my place please," Jett said. Dak looked at Jett and nodded his head.

-Nightmare at the Palm Woods-

Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos all ran down to the lobby. They saw Dak and Jett talking to Camille and Lucy.

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

"He was getting high and he must've fallen asleep with a joint lit and the couch caught fire," Jett said shaking his head.

"Poor Dude," James said.

"Was he having nightmares?" Logan asked. Jett looked up at Logan. "Did he talk to you about his nightmares?" he asked.

"I don't know," Jett said confused.

"Logan," Kendall started.

"I am not crazy," Logan said looking at Kendall.

"Logan please not now," Kendall said turning on Logan. Logan bit his lip and turned and ran form the lobby. He had something he needed to do.

**So yeah this isn't over yet. I've got a few more ideas I wanna get out and maybe a sequel. I hope to get my next chapter out soon. In the meantime review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	5. Chapter 5: Taking Sides

**Ok wow the respones to this was a bit unexpected. I would like to thank everyone who faved and alerted this. I would also like to than****k**_ winterschild11, TaylerMaslow, Dand2184,lilygirl42001, Princesa3000, Vampire-Goth-Girl, CUTE CARGAN LOVE,__ and smile. its. good. for. you. _**for taking the extra time to review. That means so much to me so thank you. **

**Chapter 5: Taking Sides **

Logan walked into his bedroom. He walked over to his desk and grabbed his cell phone. He needed to make a phone call.

"Logan what are you doing?" Kendall asked as he walked into their bedroom. Logan looked at their desk and saw a piece of paper. On it was a house he had only seen in his dreams.

"Did you do this?" Logan asked looking at the paper.

"The other night, I had to get it out of my head," Kendall said.

"Last night I dreamt about Krueger," Logan said, "this was his house," he said.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"Krueger was real Kendall, and now he haunts nightmares. I need to call someone," Logan said.

"Who?" Kendall asked.

"My grandma Maggie," Logan said as he dialed the number. He pressed the phone to his ear as it rang. He knew Maggie would listen to him unlike Kendall.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"I think I know who killed Jennifer," Logan said. Kendall sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Logan knew Kendall was probably getting sick of hearing about Krueger.

"Hello."

"Grandma Maggie?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, Logan is that you?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, it's me," Logan said smiling. He was glad her number hadn't changed even after all these years. "I know it's been awhile but I need to talk to you about something," he said.

"It's about Krueger isn't it?" Maggie asked.

"How did you know?" Logan asked shocked.

"You came back to Springwood didn't you?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, not by choice," Logan said.

"I told your parents never to bring you back," Maggie said.

"It wasn't my parents, it was my producer's idea," Logan said.

"You weren't supposed to come back, Krueger was supposed to die with me," Maggie said.

"Grandma Maggie you're not making any sense," Logan said.

"Where are you?" Maggie asked.

"L.A. I moved out here a few years back to be part of a band," Logan said.

"This is not good, Krueger can't be set loose on that city," Maggie said.

"What do you mean let loose," Logan asked.

"Logan stay calm, I am on my way out to L.A.," Maggie said.

"What's going on?" Logan asked.

"It's better you not know," Maggie said.

"Grandma Maggie," Logan said.

"Whatever you do Logan, don't fall asleep, you are the key to all of this," Maggie said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"I'll be in L.A. as soon as I can be," Maggie said.

"Tell me what is going on," Logan demanded.

"I can't, not now I will explain everything when I get there," Maggie said.

"Why not now?" Logan asked.

"Logie what's going on?" Kendall asked. Logan held a finger up to Kendall.

"Grandma Maggie I didn't ask you to come out," Logan said.

"Boy you're going to need me there to help you, now whatever you do don't fall asleep," Maggie said.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Logan asked.

"The more you sleep the more people will die," Maggie said and the phone went dead. Logan sat there for a moment before he hung up. He turned to Kendall. He didn't know what to think about he had just been told.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"She knows more about this than I do and she is on her way out here," Logan said.

"She is?" Kendall asked.

"She told me to stay calm and she would be out here soon," Logan said.

"Your grandmother is coming out here for what?" Kendall asked.

Then is dawned on Logan. Maggie had been right this entire time.

"Krueger is real," Logan said simply.

"Ok, Logie, I think you've been having a few too many nightmares," Kendall said.

"Damn it Kendall how many more people have to die before you realize this is real," Logan said. Logan looked at the sketch Kendall had made. He grabbed it and took off out of their room. He left the apartment leaving Kendall standing there. Logan had to talk to Jett. He made his way down to the lobby and saw Dak and Jett out by the pool with James and Carlos.

"Jett," Logan said walking up to him. Jett turned to Logan. "Have you been having nightmares?" he asked.

"What's it to you Mitchell?" Jett asked arching an eyebrow at Logan.

"This is serious Jett," Logan said.

"Like I said before everyone has nightmares," Jett said.

"Did dude talk about having nightmares?" Logan asked as a hand covered his mouth.

"Don't mind him, he's hasn't gotten much sleep the last few nights," Kendall said. Logan then remembered the sketch in his hands. He pulled Kendall's hand off his mouth.

"Look, have you seen this?" Logan asked thrusting the picture at Jett. Jett looked at the picture and his eyes went wide. Kendall snatched the picture back.

"That's just a house I drew," Kendall said, "I saw it in Springwood when we were leaving I guess," he said.

"Liar," Logan said turning on his boyfriend, "you told me you saw it in your dream," he said.

"Logan this is crazy," Kendall said shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?" James asked confused.

"Logan seems to think the nightmares and deaths are one in the same," Kendall said.

"They are," Logan said, "why can't you just trust me on this," he asked.

"Because two months ago you were calling this all crazy, you said your grandma was crazy," Kendall said.

"I thought she was, but the only explanation for all of this is is what she told me," Logan said.

"Logan are you even listening to yourself right now? Do you realize how crazy you sound," Carlos asked standing up.

"Not you too," Logan said looking at Carlos shocked.

"Logan you sound really nuts right now," Carlos said.

"I am not nuts, she said he kills you in your dream you die for real," Logan said.

"He?" Jett asked cutting in.

"He who?" Dak asked.

"Freddy Krueger," Logan said.

"The Springwood slasher?" Jett asked. Everyone looked at Jett shocked. Jett blushed and looked away from the others. "I grew up in Ohio," he said.

"Really now?" James asked.

"The great Jett Stetson had humble beginnings?" Kendall asked earning a chuckles from James and Carlos.

"Fuck off," Jett said flipping the three off. He then turned to Logan. "What does he have to do with an of this?" he asked turning to Logan.

"What have you heard about him?" Logan asked.

"He killed like twenty kids in Springwood on Elm Street, and was arrested but got free on a technicality and he was burned alive by outraged parents," Jett said.

"Anything else," Logan asked.

"Just crazy talk," Jett said.

"It's not crazy talk," Logan said.

"Dude was having nightmares," Dak said quietly.

"What?" Jett asked turning to face Dak.

"He told me yesterday after you were called into do some re-shoots for New Town High," Dak said.

"Dak you can't tell me you believe this," Jett said.

"It's the only explanation that makes any sense," Dak said, "plus you're having nightmares too," he said.

"I am not," Jett said jumping up.

"Jett," Dak said as Jett started walking away. Dak bit his lip before following the other teen.

"See what you do? This is nothing but nonsense," Kendall said turning on Logan.

"Is it?" James asked.

"Don't tell me you believe him," Kendall said looking at James shocked.

"Everything's been so crazy, it makes a little sense," James said.

"James you can't be serious," Kendall said disbelievingly.

"Kendall why is this so hard to accept?" Logan asked looking at his boyfriend.

"Because it's crazy, dreams can't kill," Carlos said.

"Fine, don't believe me, but I am gonna find a way to stop this with or without your help," Logan said turning on his heel. He stormed from the pool area. He couldn't believe Kendall right now.

"What was that about?"

Logan saw Camille and Lucy sitting on the couch in the lobby.

"Nothing," Logan said. He knew Kendall would be upset if he told more people.

"The nightmare? They're real aren't they?" Camille asked.

"No, just crazy talk remember?" Logan asked as he started for the elevator.

"I don't think your crazy Logan," Camille said.

"That's because you're crazy," Logan said.

"I know, but what you said out there it makes sense in a crazy way," Camille said walking over to him.

"It sounded crazy to me, but after hanging around Camille for so long I kind of think you're right too," Lucy said.

"It doesn't matter what we think, most people are like Kendall and don't want to believe something like that," Logan said, "you'd do best to not listen to me," he said as he walked over to the elevator and hit the button.

"Logan we're saying we believe you," Lucy said.

"Just don't go to sleep until I figure this out," Logan said as he stepped into the elevator.

**So yeah this is a little short, but I had to cut it off here. The next chapter will be longer though. I hope to get my next chapter out soon. In the meantime review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Fall Asleep

**I would like to thank everyone who faved and alerted this. I would also like to than****k**_ Vampire-Goth-Girl, TaylerMaslow, winterschild11, lilygirl42001, AkireAlev, WindowsDown22, Dand2184, CUTE CARGAN LOVE,__and smile. its. good. for. you. _**for taking the extra time to review. That means so much to me so thank you. **

**Chapter 6: Don't Fall Asleep**

Logan watched the elevator doors slide shut. He knew he should've been nicer to Camille and Lucy, but he was on the edge right now. He just needed to figure out what the hell was going on. He left the elevator once it reached the second floor. He made his way to 2J. He saw James sitting on the couch.

"You know the stairs are faster?" James asked.

"Where are the other two?" Logan asked.

"Right here," Carlos said from the kitchen. Logan turned and saw him and Kendall standing there.

"Ok say that this is real," Kendall said.

"It is," Logan said.

"How do you stop him?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know just yet," Logan said walking into the kitchen as well. He needed something to keep him awake right now.

"What do we not sleep anymore," Carlos asked.

"Well be honest have you been having nightmares?" Logan asked looking around at the other three.

"No nightmares per se, but I've dreamt about that house," Carlos said.

"Really?" Logan asked. Carlos nodded his head. "So why don't you believe me then?" Logan asked as started searching through the cupboards for something.

"What are you looking for?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing," Logan said as he moved to the next cupboard. He found what he was looking for and pulled it out.

"No," Kendall said shaking his head.

"Open mind Kendall," Carlos said.

"I am not letting you deprive yourself of sleep," Kendall said walking over to Logan and stopping him from opening the coffee.

"You don't get it," Logan said yanking the coffee can away from Kendall. "I can't sleep," he said.

"Logan," Kendall started.

"I sleep and he attacks me, you saw what he did to me already," Logan said holding up his bandaged arm once more.

"Fine whatever," Kendall said, "do what you gotta do then," he said before he turned and started to walk towards the door.

"Kendall," Logan said. Kendall stopped and turned to face Logan.

"No, I am not gonna sit by and watch you do this to yourself Logan," Kendall said

"Kendall, I just need to figure out a way to stop this," Logan said.

"I understand that you think that, but I can't stand by and watch you destroy yourself in the process," Kendall said as he started for the door.

"What are you saying?" Logan asked running over to the blonde.

"I can't sit by and watch you like this Logan," Kendall said his hand on the door knob.

"Kendall don't so this I need you," Logan said tears stinging his eyes.

"Logan I love you too much to sit by and watch this," Kendall said.

"Kendall, this is happening whether or not you believe it," Logan said, "and I need you here with me," he said.

"Logan you've hardly slept in days and you're planning on not sleeping anymore, I don't know if I can just sit by and watch this. You know it's not healthy to sleep deprive yourself," Kendall said tears slipping down his cheeks.

"If you're asking me not to do this then just leave, I have to figure this out, and this is something I have to do," Logan said.

"No you don't, there are other ways Logan," Kendall said.

"I am not crazy Kendall," Logan said through clenched teeth. He knew what Kendall was implying. Kendall seemed to think he had lost him mind, when he hadn't. Krueger was real. Kendall needed to accept that.

"Fine, then don't expect me to be around, we're over," Kendall said. He opened the door and stormed from the apartment. Logan stood there before it hit him. He fell to his knees tears finally fell down his cheeks. James and Carlos were at his sides in seconds. "He left," Logan said.

"He'll be back," James said.

"Yeah, he does live here after all," Carlos said as he rubbed Logan's back. Logan then started full on sobbing as he hugged his arms around himself. James and Carlos managed to get Logan on his feet and to the couch. They both stayed there trying to comfort Logan.

-Nightmare at the Palm Woods-

Jett walked into his apartment with Dak right behind him.

"Jett," Dak said. Jett walked over to his couch and sat down. "Why'd you lie?" he asked as he sat down on the couch next to Jett.

"He was talking crazy," Jett said, "Freddy Krueger is dead and he doesn't kill in nightmares," he said.

"Jett," Dak said.

"Look obviously someone in the Palm Woods is killing people and the nightmares are just a coincidence," Jett said.

"Jett I am worried about you," Dak said placing his hand over Jett's.

"That was just Logan being crazy, I'll be fine," Jett said.

"Jett, I love you and I don't want anything happening to you," Dak said.

"Did you just say you love me?" Jett asked shocked. In the entire six months Dak had never said it, while Jett had told Dak he loved him countless times. Dak had always said he didn't want to get too attached too early and have his heart broken.

"Yeah," Dak said looking down at the floor for a moment. He then looked back up at Jett. "I love you Jett Stetson," he said. He leaned in and kissed Jett hard on the lips. Jett gasped shocked at the force Dak was using. "I love you so much and that is why I want you to be careful," he said against Jett's lips.

"I'll be careful," Jett said, "you can stay with me if you want," he said.

"What are you saying?" Dak asked leaning back to look Jett in the eyes.

"What do you want me to be saying?" Jett asked.

"Don't be all cryptic," Dak said glaring at Jett.

"Move in with me," Jett said.

"Wow," Dak said shocked. He looked at Jett and they locked eyes. Dak slowly nodded his head. "Yes," he said.

"Really?" Jett asked his eyes wide. Dak nodded his head. He leaned in and closed the gap between them. Jett smiled and pulled Dak into his lap. He fell back onto the couch with Dak on top of him.

"Jett," Dak said pulling back.

"I want you Dak," Jett said leaning up and connected his lips to Dak's neck. "Please," he said.

"Can't you wait until tonight?" Dak asked breathlessly.

"No," Jett said his hand coming down to Dak's waist and over his ass. He squeezed and pulled Dak in closer. Dak moaned and pulled Jet closer.

-Nightmare at the Palm Woods-

Kendall was walking around the Palm Woods park when he ran into Jo. She was sitting on a bench alone.

"Kendall," she said smiling and waving him over. Kendall walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey," Jo said.

"Hey," Kendall said bleakly.

"What's wrong?" Jo asked.

"I think I just broke up with Logan," Kendall said.

"What happened?" Jo asked.

"We got into a fight," Kendall said.

"About what?" Jo asked curiously.

"Logan thinks that the murders that are happening are connected to the people having nightmares," Kendall said shaking his head.

"Oh," Jo said. Kendall sighed and shook his head.

"I know it sounds crazy and he seems convinced it's real so I told him I could stick around and watch him deprive himself of sleep," Kendall said shaking his head.

"Wait, he's not gonna sleep?" Jo asked.

"It's a long story," Kendall sighed. He really didn't want to talk about this and Jo seemed to get that.

"So, how are you then? I thought you two were great," Jo said.

"I'm ok and no you didn't," Kendall said.

"Not at first, but I've grown used to it over the last week," Jo said.

"Oh please, are you telling me you're not itching to make a move now that I am single?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know what you heard about me Kendall, but I am not that kind of girl," Jo said, "I am not gonna swoop in when you're like this. I will however be a good friend and listen to you and help you out," she said.

"Can I crash at your place for a bit then?" Kendall asked.

"Like stay with me over night?" Jo asked.

"No, just for a few hours until things calm down at the crib," Kendall said.

"Sure," Jo said. Kendall smiled and gave her a hug.

-Nightmare at the Palm Woods-

Logan was laying on the couch with a coffee in front of him. James was sitting by his head and Carlos was sitting by his feet. They were both trying to keep Logan calm about the whole Kendall walking out thing. It had been two days and Logan hadn't slept at all.

"Where is he?" Logan asked.

"He'll be back, just let him clear his head," James said.

"How do you know he'll be back? He looked pretty serious to me," Logan said.

"You guys had a big fight, I am sure he's thinking things over," Carlos said.

"It's been two days and he hasn't come home," Logan said.

"I know, but he'll come around," James said.

"James he has so much as called, Mrs. Knight is going crazy with worry," Logan said. Mrs. Knight had left earlier that morning. She was getting worried about Kendall. With the killer around and him not calling she was going out of her mind.

Logan knew James was just saying that to keep him calm, but he wasn't calm. He was far from it. He hadn't gotten much sleep the last few days and he missed Kendall. Logan felt himself starting to nod off a bit. He needed to stay awake. He couldn't sleep. Logan reached for the coffee cup in front of him as he sat up. He looked into the empty cup and stood up.

"Logan don't you think you've had enough," Carlos asked.

"No," Logan said as he stretched. He walked into the kitchen and saw the coffee pot was empty. Logan grabbed the coffee can and started to make more.

"Look Logan, we're all for helping you, but this isn't healthy," Carlos said.

"This is something I gotta do," Logan said as he grabbed the coffee pot and filled it with water.

"Logan," Carlos started.

"No Carlos," Logan said turning on the Latino, "you don't have to stay here you can leave too. I don't care. I have got to find a way to stop Freddy," he said. The apartment door opened and Kendall walked in slowly.

"Kendall," James said. Logan turned and glared at the blonde.

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to sit by and watch me sleep deprive myself," Logan said.

"I've done some thinking and you're right," Kendall said, "it makes sense, I was just being stubborn," he said. He walked over to Logan and stopped in front of him.

Logan looked at Kendall for a moment. He wanted to forgive Kendall, but he had walked out on him when he needed him.

"Why should I forgive you? You walked out on me," Logan said pointing to the door.

"I know, I just needed to clear my head, Logie it was a mistake," Kendall said moving closer to the brunette.

"Carlos let's go, I don't think you wanna see what's gonna happen next," James said grabbing Carlos' arm and pulling him out of the apartment.

"No you disappeared for two days Kendall, and then you come waltzing in like nothing happened," Logan said, "your mom has been going crazy worrying about you," he said.

"I know, I ran into her in the lobby this morning and I apologized to her and told her I would work things out," Kendall said taking another step closer to Logan.

"No, you left me when I needed you," Logan said shaking his head.

"I know and I am so sorry Logie," Kendall said finally closing the distance between them. He pulled Logan into a hug. "These last two days have been hell," Kendall said as he pressed his face into Logan's neck.

"You didn't believe me," Logan said.

"I do now," Kendall said. The two fell silent. Logan looked at Kendall who still had his face buried in his neck.

"So is this the part where we make up?" Logan asked. Kendall pulled back to look Logan in the eyes. Kendall smiled and nodded his head. He smashed their lips together. Logan gasped at the roughness but welcomed it.

"What kind of making up did you have in mind?" Kendall asked.

"Is there really any other way?" Logan asked as he grabbed Kendall's hand and pulled him to their bedroom.

-Nightmare at the Palm Woods-

Jett sighed contently as he and Dak relaxed on his couch, on their couch.

"I feel like I am taking a step back by moving into the Palm Woods," Dak said.

"We could always move into your place," Jett said.

"It's cheaper here and I'm not working at the moment," Dak said.

"So for now we'll live here," Jett said. Dak nodded his head and rolled over to face Jett. "I told you things would pass though didn't I?" Jett asked.

"Yes, I can't believe I let something like that get to me," Dak said. He leaned into kiss Jett when his cell phone beeped. He groaned and pulled it out of his pocket. He saw it was a text message. He opened it and gasped shocked. He dropped his phone.

"What's wrong?" Jett asked worried.

"Nothing," Dak said picking his cell phone up. "I have to go, but I'll be back later," he said pecking Jett on the lips. He stood up and started for the door.

"Dak," Jett said.

"I'll be back later," Dak said as he walked out the door.

Jett sat there for a moment confused as to what had just happened. One moment they were happy together and talking about moving in. Then Dak just freaked and left. Jett had no idea what had happened, or what was in that text message.

-Nightmare at the Palm Woods-

James and Carlos walked back into the apartment. They had left over two hours ago. They knew how Kendall and Logan got when they made up. They were just glad Katie and Mrs. Knight weren't home.

They walked into the living room as Kendall was walking out of his and Logan's bedroom. He almost looked guilty for something.

"So you guys worked things out?" James asked. Kendall nodded his head.

"Logan getting dressed?" Carlos asked causing the blonde to blush.

"No," Kendall said.

"Where is he?" James asked.

"He's sleeping," Kendall said.

"Are you nuts? He's gonna flip once he finds out you let him fall asleep," James said.

"I did what I had to do," Kendall said.

"What are you saying?" Carlos asked.

"You were here you know he hasn't slept in two days," Kendall said.

"Kendall," James said.

"I ran into my mom this morning and she wanted me to either get him to sleep or she was going to take him to the hospital," Kendall said. James and Carlos looked at one another shocked. They hadn't known Mrs. Knight was taking extremes on this.

"He's still gonna freak," James said.

"Yeah, but he'll see that when no one dies he can sleep normally," Kendall said, "I mean it's been two days since Dude's death and his was ruled accidental," he added. James and Carlos both nodded their heads.

"You don't believe him do you?" James asked.

"I don't know what to believe," Kendall said honestly.

"Kendall," Carlos said.

"I know it sounds crazy, but if you think about it no one's died as long as Logan's been awake," Kendall said.

"Then why'd you make him sleep?" James said confused.

"My mom didn't give me a choice," Kendall said.

"You always have a choice," James said.

"No she was going to send him away for being crazy and then I never would've gotten the chance to apologize to him. Maybe it is crazy and no one will die," Kendall said.

"You're taking a big gamble Kendall," James said.

"I don't want him sent away," Kendall said, "you wouldn't understand," he said.

-Nightmare at the Palm Woods-

Lucy looked around the Palm Woods park. It was unusually empty for this time of day. It wasn't early, but it wasn't late either. There were just a little bit of sun left. Lucy then heard a sound she never really heard around the Palm Woods. She heard the sound of kids playing. They were singing a song.

"One, Two, Freddy's coming for you."

Lucy walked down the path as she tried to find the kids. She turned down the path and saw some kids jumping rope and others playing ball.

"Three, four, better lock your door."

Lucy stood there for a moment looking at the kids confused. There was no little kids in the Palm Woods. The really strange thing was they were all wearing white. Lucy shook her head and turned around. She started back to the Palm Woods.

"Five, six, grab your crucifix."

Lucy shook her head and started back to the Palm Woods, but stopped in her tracks when she saw a makeshift concert stage in the middle of the park.

Lucy stopped walking and stopped as she looked at the stage. It hadn't been there a moment ago when she passed through here the first time. She walked over to the stage and look at it. There were guitars and amps on the stage.

"Seven, eight, better stay up late."

Lucy walked over to the amps and looked around. No one was around and it was always a fantasy of her. She grabbed the headphones attached to the amps and grabbed a guitar. She started playing imagining she was playing a sold out crowd.

"Nine, ten, never sleep again."

"Hey."

Lucy looked up and saw a man standing before her. He was wearing ugly brown hat and even uglier sweater that was red and green. He was also wearing a glove.

"Uh is this your stuff?" Lucy asked nervously. She set the guitar down and lifted the headphones from her ears but held them hovering over her ears.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to touch stuff that doesn't belong to you?" the man asked.

"Sorry, dude no one was around," Lucy said moving to take the headphones off completely.

"Guess I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson," the man said. He lifted his gloves hand and the headphones clamped down on Lucy's head and almost seemed to be digging into her flesh. Lucy cried out in pain and she looked at the man. He suddenly had burns all over and his glove suddenly had claws.

Lucy grabbed at the headphones and tried to take them off. She couldn't and that was when she realized they were really dug into her flesh. She head a noise and looked up. She saw the man was holding the guitar she had put down. He strummed the guitar. Lucy looked at him confused as he walked over to the amp where the headphones were plugged in.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked. She looked at this man and realized he was the guy Logan had been talking about the other day. She remembered the name Freddy.

The man just turned the volume up on the amp and hit the guitar strings. The noise was loud and hurt. Lucy gasped and tried harder to get the headphones off with no success. She looked to Freddy and saw his hand on the dial.

"No, please don't," Lucy said shaking her head as she struggled with the headphones. Freddy turned the dial up and started strumming.

The pain was almost unbearable. Lucy screamed and fell to her knees. It hurt so bad and there was nothing she could do.

"Stop," she pleaded. She looked up at Freddy who turned the dial all the way up. "No please, don't," Lucy begged. She knew it was no use.

Freddy strummed the guitar and Lucy screamed.

**So there you go. I hope you enjoyed this. So review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	7. Chapter 7: Grandma Maggie's Secret

**I would like to thank everyone who faved and alerted this. I would also like to than****k**_ TaylerMaslow, winterschild11, lilygirl42001, Dand2184, Kaprice, xxBadDreamxx, WindowsDown22, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, __and smile. its. good. for. you. _**for taking the extra time to review. That means so much to me so thank you. **

**Chapter 7: Grandma Maggie's Secret**

Logan gasped as he sat up in his bed. He looked around wildly before he let out a growl. He could not believe he had gone to sleep. He quickly got dressed and made his way out to the living room. He saw Kendall, James, and Carlos sitting around the table. They were all quiet, it was as if they were waiting for him.

"Kendall you bastard," Logan snarled angrily.

"I didn't have a choice Logan, my mother was ready to send you away," Kendall said not looking up from the table.

"We did learn something though," James said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"Lucy's dead," Carlos said.

"I told you," Logan said glaring at Kendall.

"We believe you Logan," Kendall said, "I am so sorry," he said tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Where are Mrs. Knight and Katie?" Logan asked.

"I talked my mom into taking Katie to a spa thing up state. I needed to get them out of the apartment," Kendall said standing up. He walked over to Logan. "This is completely crazy but I believe it," Kendall said.

"Are you just saying this to trick me again?" Logan asked glaring at the blonde. Kendall shook his head.

"No I'm not, I really mean it," Kendall said.

"Sorry if I don't trust you," Logan said coolly.

"I understand," Kendall said.

"You used me," Logan said.

"Look Logan, I did it so you could stay here. My mom thinks you've gone off the deep end and was ready to send you off to a nut house Logan. I couldn't let her do that," Kendall said.

"What?" Logan asked shocked.

"My mom thinks you've lost it. I finally convinced her we just needed some down time and she and Katie would do good to get out of town for a few days," Kendall said.

"How did you convince her to leave with everyone getting killed?" Logan asked.

"She doesn't know about Lucy," Kendall said.

"Well it's good you got them out of here," Logan said, "cause Krueger won't be easy to take down," he said.

"What about your grandma? I thought she was coming to L.A.," Kendall said.

"I don't know, she should be here by now," Logan said.

"What are you guys talking about?" James asked confused.

"A few days ago I called my grandma and she said she was on her way out here," Logan said.

"Your grandma, as in the one who told you all the stories," James asked. Logan nodded his head. He walked over to the coffee pot and started to make some coffee. He needed the pick me up right now.

"So what does your mom think we're doing on our down time?" Logan asked.

"She thinks we're talking Gustavo into letting us go to San Diego for some guy time," Kendall said.

"Ok she's gonna kill you when she figures out you lied to her," Logan stated matter-of-factly.

"I had to, we've got to stop Krueger," Kendall said.

"What's made you believe?" Logan asked.

"I had a nightmare, Lucy's death, and this" Kendall said showing Logan his arm which hard four scratch marks. "He scratched me in my dream," he said.

"That's how he works. What happens in the dream happens in real life," Logan said as there was a knock at the door. Logan looked to the door and walked over to it. He opened it and a small smile of relief came to his face. "Grandma Maggie," Logan said. Maggie smiled and hugged him.

"Logan," Maggie said. Logan stepped aside for her to come in.

"Uh guy this is my grandma Maggie, Grandma these three are Kendall, James and Carlos my friends," Logan said.

"Logan," Kendall started.

"Forgiveness is something you earn," Logan said glaring at the blonde.

"Fair enough," Kendall said putting his hands up as he backed up from Logan.

"What's going on?" Maggie asked Logan.

"He's here and he's killing people," Logan said.

"How many and how long?" Maggie asked.

"Four that we know, and almost two weeks," Logan said.

"Ok, this isn't that bad," Maggie said, "but we have to stop him before he kills again," she said.

"He only kills when Logan sleeps," James said.

"I figured as much," Maggie said nodding her head.

"What do you mean? Why is he connected to me?" Logan asked.

"There's something you need to know," Maggie said slowly.

"What?" Logan asked.

"My name by birth isn't Maggie Mitchell," Maggie said.

"Burroughs is your maiden name right?" Logan asked.

"Kind of," Maggie said, "I was adopted," she said.

"Oh," Logan said slowly. He didn't know why she was telling him this. What did any of this have to do with Krueger. "So what was your name?" he asked.

"Kathryn Krueger," Maggie said slowly. Logan's jaw dropped as well as the other four's jaws.

"Please tell me you're his niece," Logan said.

"I should be so lucky," Maggie said, "that was why you were never allowed back to Springwood. I killed him once but he came back and I managed to trap him in Springwood. I knew if I gave your parents a reason not to comeback they would keep you away," she said.

"Your his daughter?" Kendall asked.

"You can't choose your parents," Maggie said, "years ago I dealt with him and destroyed him," she said.

"He can be beat?" Logan asked hopefully. Maggie nodded her head.

"It's tricky, and but for the life of me I can't remember how I did it," Maggie said. She sat down on the couch a look of confusion on her face.

"What do you mean you can't remember?" Logan asked.

"I don't know I don't remember," Maggie said, "The other day I could've told you but now it's like it was taken from me," she said.

"He did it," Logan said.

"I haven't been sleeping though," Maggie said, "I know the dangers," she said.

"When did you get into town?" Logan asked.

"A few hours ago, finding this place was hard," Maggie said.

"I was sleeping a few hours ago he attacks when I am sleeping," Logan said.

"I told you not to sleep," Maggie said.

"I know, but some things happened and I fell asleep," Logan said.

"We can fix this," Maggie said.

"How?" Logan asked.

"I am not sure right now, but I figured it out once I can do it again," Maggie said. Logan nodded his head knowing he could trust her. She wouldn't steer his wrong.

-Nightmare at the Palm Woods-

Dak made his way up to Jett's apartment. He had a lot on his mind. He needed to talk to Jett. He hoped he wasn't mad about him just up and leaving last night. He stopped outside the door. He fished his key out of his pocket and opened the door. He walked in and saw Jett on his computer. Jett looked at him.

"Dak," Jett said shocked.

"Hey, I am sorry about last night I had something I needed to take care of," Dak said.

"I'm not mad," Jett said, "as long as you give me an explanation," he added. Dak sighed and waked over to Jett. He sat down on the couch next to him.

"Ok, remember a month ago how I had that guy stalking me," Dak asked.

"He's back?" Jett asked setting his laptop aside.

"He broke into my apartment last night and sent me a picture on me cell phone of him in my bedroom. He said he was waiting for me," Dak said tears in his eyes.

"You called the cops right?" Jett asked.

"Of course, and it's only a matter of time before people find out," Dak said. Jett moved closer to Dak and pulled him into a hug.

"What did he want?" Jett asked.

"What do you think he wanted Jett?" Dak asked pulling back from Jett.

"Right, sorry," Jett said apologetically. He pulled Dak back to him and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Everything is gonna be ok," Jett said soothingly.

"He got into my apartment Jett," Dak said.

"Well I guess it's a good thing you're moving in here then," Jett said.

"Not to burst your bubble but here's not that safe either, didn't Lucy just die?" Dak asked.

"I will protect you," Jett said, "don't change your mind on me now," he said.

"I won't," Dak said. Jett smiled slightly and hugged Dak again.

-Nightmare at the Palm Woods-

Logan was sitting in the living room with Kendall. Maggie was on the phone with a friend who had gone through Krueger's attack with her. She needed their help, but didn't want them to come to L.A.

"Logan I am sorry," Kendall said.

"I know," Logan said. He placed his hand on Kendall's thigh. Kendall sighed and nodded his head. He still felt bad about making Logan go to sleep, but he hadn't held a choice. His mother basically held a gun to his head.

"I'll do anything to make it up to you Logan," Kendall said.

"Just help me stay awake," Logan said.

"Ok anything you need me to do?" Kendall asked.

"More coffee," Logan said pointing to his empty cup. Kendall nodded his head and he got up. He walked into the kitchen where James and Carlos were sitting.

"How is he?" James asked quietly.

"He can't even look at me," Kendall said, "but I don't blame him either," he added.

"Well yeah, you kind of did make him sleep," Carlos said.

"It was for his own good, he can't stay up forever," Kendall argued.

"Yeah and now Lucy is dead," James said.

"You don't think I know that?" Kendall hissed as he slammed his hand with the empty coffee mug on the counter shattered the mug. Kendall jerked his hand back. Logan jumped up from the couch.

"What's going on?" Logan asked rushing into the kitchen. He saw Kendall's cut hand and moved over to him. "Are you ok?" he asked. He moved Kendall over to the sink and washed his hand. "James get me the first aid kit from the bathroom," he said.

"Kay." James jumped up from his spot at the counter and went to get the first aid kit.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"The mug slipped and I tried to catch it," Kendall said. It was a lame excuse on his part, but it was all he could think of at the moment.

"I'm tired not dumb Kendall," Logan said.

"It's nothing Logie, it was an accident," Kendall said looking away from Kendall. James returned with the first aid kit and gave it to Logan. He sat down by Carlos again while Logan bandaged Kendall's hand up.

"If you want me to trust you, you have to be honest with me Kendall," Logan said once he finished.

"They blame me for Lucy's death and they have every right to," Kendall said looking down at the floor.

"You had no way of knowing that would happen Kendall," Logan said, "I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself either," Logan said. He sent a glare over to his other friends. "Look we're supposed to be friends guys, I know you're upset but blaming Kendall won't bring Lucy back. It wasn't his fault. He didn't know what was gonna happen. He basically had a gun to his head and he had to make a choice," Logan said.

"Look Logan all I know is if you hadn't gone to sleep Lucy would still be here," James said.

"I know you liked her James and I am sorry she died, but you can't blame Kendall," Logan said. James just crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from Logan.

"James, don't be like this," Carlos said.

"People are dying and there's nothing we can do," James said.

"We'll figure out a way to stop this," Logan said, "but right now we need to stick together, remember brothers of the ice," he said holding his hand out to James. James looked at him and bit his lip.

"Brothers of the ice," James said nodding his head. He grabbed Logan's hand. Logan looked at Kendall and Carlos. They both put a hand in as well.

"We're in this together," Carlos said.

"We will find a way to stop this," Logan said. The others all nodded their heads.

**So there you go. I hope you enjoyed this and are still interested in this. It is almost over there are a few more chapters left. I wonder how many of you have actually watched all the Nightmare movies? If you have who know what movie Maggis is from. So review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
